


Dare Devils

by Thishouseisaflyingcircus



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thishouseisaflyingcircus/pseuds/Thishouseisaflyingcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They liked to play games to keep things exciting while on tour, some games they liked more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had always enjoyed games, these boys.

They were a competitive lot, whether it was cards on the tour bus, board games in hotel rooms, table tennis matches, or pick-up sports, the lads were always up for a good challenge, always wanting bragging rights. The boredom that accompanied tours continually tested them, working on their creativity to the point that many quirky wagers found their way to the surface.

_Who would the waitress assume was paying the bill?  
_

_Whose hotel bed would be the lumpiest?  
_

_What would be the oddest thing they were asked to sign at the next venue?  
_

_Whose pancakes would be larger at breakfast?  
_

_What color car would they see the most on the road between the next two cities?  
_

_Whose face would be enlarged into a gigantic poster and held up at the next concert?_

It was these simple things that helped wile the time away and added interest to an otherwise mundane and tedious part of the tour.

 

Miles had blended in quite easily with their competitiveness when his band first joined theirs on tour. He was the one who introduced them to his own version of the dare game, and the guys embraced it.

_It was all his fault._

Suddenly there were oddities that were sometimes hard to explain.

Alex taking his shirt off on stage, his back to the crowd, while Matt and the others grinned their asses off.

Jamie going off and yelling at random, unsuspecting reporters.

Alex and Nick holding hands during an interview, pretending to be a couple.

Matt taking the mic and singing holiday tunes.

Alex crawling under keyboards on stage for no apparent reason.

Nick sporting super tight, zebra striped leggings.

Jamie cramming his muscled physique into Alex's tiny t-shirts.

Alex dropping a mic during an awards show while the others tried to keep straight faces.

Yes, it was all in fun and they embraced the challenges, thriving on the one-upmanship as long as things never went too far. 

And, up to this point, they hadn't.

They never underestimated the powerful mixture of boredom, rivalry, and intimacy, and how it could push them to their limits and lead them into some welcomed chaos and fun.

 

******

 

To be honest, Alex thought Miles' dare for the first show of the Puppets' second tour was going to be the hardest one.

"I want you to hide your enthusiasm, and I don't want you anywhere near me. _No touching.._." Miles grinned from the bed as he watched Alex stoop to pick up his boxer briefs that had been flung under the tiny hotel desk the night before. He quickly pulled them on, and gave Miles an incredulous look, shaking his head.

" _What?_ You've got to be kidding me, Mi! You know I can't contain myself when we're together, much less when we're finally back on stage, singing and playing _our_ songs!"

Miles shook his head and clicked his tongue, sad, but not sad.

"Shouldn't play the game if you can't handle it...so...do you admit defeat, Alex?"

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the cheap landscape painting that hung above it, thinking things over, defeat and losing nowhere near his realm of possibility.

 

"Okay, Miles, I'll do it, but right after, I get you in the first supply closet we find off stage, and you are sucking my brain out through my cock..." Alex's eyes sparked at the thought and he smiled devilishly at Miles.

Miles' hands clasped behind his head as it rested back on the pillow, and he quickly mulled over the deal.

"Done."

Alex laughed and straddled Miles, thoughts of a semi-public blowie when they were all sweaty and high on adrenaline after the show already playing in his head.

Miles rolled his eyes at Alex's exuberance.

" _Please_ , Alex, you make it sound like it's torture for me to swallow your cock...you know I enjoy it as well... _in fact_ , there are few things I like better..."

"No, Mi, you enjoy it when there's something in it for you... _afterwards_...which there won't be...not this time...and I'm gonna make sure to give myself a thorough wank beforehand so that it'll take me even longer to come in your beautiful, wet and warm mouth..."

Alex caressed Miles' jaw, his eyes staring as his thumb traced lightly over Miles' lower lip.

Miles scoffed. 

" _Well_ , let's see if you can stay away from me on that stage and conceal your excitement, _then_ we can talk about blowies in a closet..."

"No problem, Mi, I'm up for this...but all bets are off during Standing, you know the crowd will be dying for something during that song, even if it's just some affectionate touching...it's what they've come to expect, ya know..."

Alex leaned down and kissed Miles slowly, lining Miles' soft lips with the tip of his tongue as he straightened his body atop Miles, his hips dragging down Miles' belly until finally lining up their stiffening cocks.

Miles inhaled sharply at the sensation, and then he huffed, reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay, just a little during Standing, _but that's it_...any other touching or flirting during the show and I win..."

And the game was on...

 

******

 

"But it's a _smock_...and at least two sizes too big!"

Alex whined and scowled as he held up the white piece of clothing disaster. Miles laughed as he plopped onto the couch in the hotel room's sitting area.

"No going back now, Alex...I did what you wanted...and I did it quite well if your moans were any indication...it's your turn... _unless...unless...are you admitting defeat?_ " Miles gasped, his dramatic teasing turning into a giggle.

Alex threw the shirt at Miles before falling heavily onto the couch, next to him, sighing.

" _No Miles_ , I'm not admitting defeat...thanks to you, people are getting used to the questionable fashion choices they think I've been making lately..."

"Good boy, Alex, I knew a shirt wouldn't get the best of you..."

"But a _smock?_ _C'mon_ , Miles...the crowd will think we've added a painting, or cooking, portion to the show..." Alex's hands flailed in disbelief as he threw his head back against the sofa, his Adam's apple jutting out in all its glory.

Miles scooted closer to him, attaching his mouth to Alex's neck, making his way to the distracting protrusion.

"Just trying to make you less sexy, Al...don't want everyone looking at you when you flit across the stage in those tight clothes you wear... _you're mine_...no one gets to see what's mine..." Miles nipped and licked his way to Alex's collarbone, his fingers making quick work of the buttons on Alex's shirt.

"But it's a _smock!_ " Alex's whine morphed into a moan as Miles' mouth found a nipple.

 

Hours later, Miles' jaw dropped when Alex approached the stage in The Shirt, wearing it very well, the collar turned down as much as possible and the sleeves pushed up, exposing his arms.

Apparently, Zach was also a fan of The Shirt, and Miles struggled to divide his attention between gazing at Alex and his swiveling hips, and gazing at Zach, who was gazing at Alex and his swiveling hips.

This was a completely unexpected, but interesting development, one that Miles quickly filed away to discuss with Alex later.

Miles continued to watch, speechless, and he and Zach exchanged several looks as Alex worked the crowd into a frenzy in the godawful frock, strutting in it as though it were the hottest thing going at Fashion Week.

Miles had to desperately find ways to distract himself to keep the bulge in his pants from growing any further as Alex shot him teasing glances, defiant to the end.

 

******

 

"You can't do it!"

" _Can too_..."

"You're kidding yourself, Alex, you could _never_ kiss me on stage..." Miles stated matter of factly.

" _Could too_..." Alex pouted, wondering why Miles was making such a big deal over a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, _after_ I do it, you have to..."

" _Wow_ , you seem really sure of yourself, Alex, even when I know there is no way, and I mean, _no way_ , that you'll pull off a kiss, full on the lips, on stage..."

" _What? On the lips?_ That wasn't your dare!"

"You didn't let me finish, love..."

"You're cheating, Mi!"

" _Am not_. You keep cutting me off before I can finish! I said that, at some point during the concert, you have to do a stripper move, I don't care if it's humping the mic stand or removing clothes and tossing them about, fling them in a circle over yer head, _I don't care._..I'll leave it up to you because I'm so generous..."

 

Alex's eyes narrowed and he gave Miles his best seductive face as his voice dropped lower at the vision he was conjuring in his head. He slouched down further into the couch, shoes planted firmly on the floor, knees spreading as far apart as possible, leaving no doubt that his needy cock was the main event despite being trapped inside his trousers.

" _You'd like that, wouldn't you, Mi? Me strippin' on stage...just for you...for everyone to see._.."

Miles licked his lips, feasting his eyes on Alex, and he nodded, not ashamed to admit it.

"You know when you act slutty it does things to me. _Very important things_. And your display will be as much for me as it will be for Zach...I want to see his reaction. I know I wasn't imagining his looks at the last show...Anyway, at some other point during the show, you have to kiss me, full on the lips, I repeat, _full on the lips_ , or you fail, got it?"

" _Yeah, yeah,_ I got it. I'm strippin' for two. And then kissing you. On the mouth. Piece of cake. This is one of your easiest dares so far, Mi. You must be runnin' out of ideas. Not me. _When_ I complete your dare, guess what I want, love?" Alex's smirk expanded and the gleam in his eye shone as he sunk even lower in the couch, practically lying on it, his hands slowly rubbing up and down his thighs.

Miles studied him for a long pause, taking in his prone form and its come-fuck-me-now stance, trying to think of something Alex could possibly want. Something Alex felt he had to negotiate through a dare. Miles finally shook his head, hands in the air, giving up, slightly afraid yet curious to hear what Alex had in mind.

"I want to top..."

Alex's brows shot up high and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat while he nodded his head slowly in an _Oh Yeah Baby, I Just Went There_ manner, just in case Miles thought he was hearing things.

Miles shook his head and held back a smirk, sensing the boy's enthusiasm. Alex topping wasn't something unknown to them, it was just not as common, and Alex dearly loved being dramatic.

"Alright, and if you fail to act like a stripper and kiss me, _on the lips_ , on stage?"

"If I fail, _which I won't_ , I'll approach Zach about what we discussed...I'll _feel_ him out, so to speak..."

Miles smiled, pleased.

He liked the trade-off, liked it a great deal.

It was a win-win for both of them, no matter how the evening progressed and the dares played out.

Miles approached the couch and planted himself between Alex's open legs before falling to his knees.

"Done."

 

Alex tried, he really did.

He wanted to win so bad.

He had circled his golden jacket overhead with gusto, like he were a helicopter flying over the stage, searching and rescuing.

He had even slithered up behind Miles at one point during the show and placed his arm across the front of Miles' neck, in an affectionate chokehold, gently reminding Miles of the position he was going to be in later that evening. Miles took it all in, closed his eyes and felt the sway of Alex, looking forward to losing the dare.

And then the time came, and Alex went in quick and fast to give him The Kiss, but Miles had inadvertently moved, causing the gesture to barely even register as a weak peck to the cheek.

Miles grinned, realizing what he had accidentally thwarted, and he continued singing, waiting for Alex's next move which was sure to come, especially during the current song.

Alex cursed when The Kiss fell short, but continued singing, his face pressed snugly to Miles, waiting for his next opportunity.  
He felt his lips slowly being drawn to Miles', it was something he had done countless times before, just not on stage, in front of thousands of people, cameras and phones in hand.

And just when he was about to do it, to complete the dare, shyness swooped in and got the better of him.

_Shit, I can't do it._

Alex shook his head in smiling defeat, knowing he had lost his nerve, and lost the dare. Miles chuckled and returned the grin, knowing the price Alex was now going to have to pay. Alex moved away, grin still plastered on his face, anticipating the after-show talk with Zach he was now required to initiate. 

Miles leaned into him, lips pressed against Alex's ear so he could hear him properly above the din of the crowd.

"Next time, love. It's going to happen... _soon_...you're going to fuckin' kiss me... _I know it_...and then you can ram that sweet cock of yours deep in my ass..."

Alex laughed and nodded, determined to win the dare eventually, he turned his mouth to Miles' ear.

"We still have a long ways to go on this tour, Mi... _I will do it_...and then I'll _do_ you...just you wait...I'll talk to Dawes tonight...things are about to get very interesting around here..."

 

Alex was just completing his thought when Zach sidled into their space, guitar in hand, fringe falling from the sleeves of his jacket.

His face was flushed and his eyes were lidded in arousal, and he was licking his lips unconsciously. His eyes locked on Miles first and his focus vacillated between Miles' eyes and mouth before traveling slowly to Alex, where he did the same.

" _Hey_ , whatever this fuckin' game is that you guys are playing...I want in... _all in_..."

Miles and Alex exchanged glances, their eyes widening with surprise and with the endless possibilities of having a new participant to play with, especially one as eager and willing as Zach.

They nodded simultaneously and smiled at Zach, welcoming him in.

And the game continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Coachella. Thanks, PV.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck One Direction!"

Alex pouted as he burst unannounced into Zach's hotel suite with Miles trailing directly behind him, seemingly attached.

Zach jumped slightly at their abrupt entrance, but he stayed on the bed where his lanky body stretched comfortably out, fresh from the shower and clad only in jeans, propped up against the pillows with a laptop resting on his upper thighs as he caught up on his email.

"I'm just sayin' they've got _the numbers_ , Alex, that's all..."

Zach felt his heart speeding up as he wondered what the two men were doing there, and the room suddenly felt warmer, warmer like,  _tropical_ warmer.

 

To be perfectly honest, Zach was surprised to see them.

The last time they had all been together was the night before, and then the two had hurried off right after the show, right after Zach had declared his desire to be in their game. He had initially thought they were pleased with his demand to join in, based on their smiles alone, but in the blink of an eye they were gone, and he hadn't seen them since, leaving Zach no other choice but to interpret their avoidance as a flat-out rejection.

A hurtful, no-way-Jose-you-can't-play-with-us-tick-tock-the-game-is-locked type of rejection.

Zach hated to admit it hurt a little, maybe even hurt a lot, and he was incredibly embarrassed, having put himself out there in front of his friends like that only to be turned down. He was also unsure how he was now going to keep up appearances and act like nothing had happened for the rest of the tour.

So, it was an understatement to say that Zach was surprised to see Miles and Alex, and he sat there quietly, slightly stunned that the two men were in his room, moving about with an ease and familiarity as though it were something they did all the time.

Which they didn't.

 

"What good are numbers when you have mostly shitty writers...and fans? Our fandom has quality over quantity..." Alex startled Zach by kicking off his shoes, climbing onto the bed, and moving his body up against Zach's long form, casually propping himself up on one elbow to see what Zach was working on.

Zach found it hard to ignore the heat radiating from Alex's trim body everywhere it touched against his. Alex smelled insanely good, had obviously just showered, and Zach watched as tiny water droplets pooled at the ends of Alex's hair and fell to his t-shirt, dampening it slightly.

"I'm not arguing that, Alex...we've got incredible followers... _the best_...I'm just saying that they've got _the numbers_..." Miles grabbed the television remote and draped himself at the foot of the large bed, quickly running through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch, pausing on a program about interpretive dance.

" _Hey_..." Alex smiled at Zach and leaned in to give his bare shoulder a quick peck.

Zach stiffened at the unexpected gesture, slightly confused, but then relaxed and blushed lightly, shifting the laptop slightly, smiling back at Alex.

" _Hey_..."

 

Miles rolled over to face the two, his hands immediately going to Zach's feet as his eyes traveled leisurely across Zach's bare torso. Zach jerked a little at the contact, but quickly settled into the feeling of Miles' warm fingers as they slowly caressed him.

"Are we done talking about this, Alex?  Can we at least agree that they've got a lot more people reading and writing about them?"

" _Pfft_...whatever, Mi... _so what?_ We've got the better shipping name...what the fuck is Larry, Narry, and Zarry? Sounds like the Three Stooges or something..."

Alex rested his head on Zach's shoulder, watching Miles press his thumbs firmly into Zach's arches, and he grinned as Zach let out a pleased gasp and slightly arched his back to the sensation.

"Milex _is_ top notch...we've got them there...the ending X is what makes it so strong...can't do any better than that...that's why I end all my messages with an X..." Miles conceded, his fingers now taking their sweet time as they pressed on and squeezed each individual toe.

" _Fuckin' right_...our entire shipping game is strong...we've got Milex, Jamex, Mattlex... _fuck_...we've even got Jamilex...and maybe even a little _Zamilex_..." Alex met Zack's wide eyes, his clean hair falling distractingly into his face, and he grinned, lazily pressing his lips to the other man's shoulder again, his tongue darting out for a little taste.

Miles chuckled and lay his face across Zach's feet, rubbing his whiskers over the soft skin, watching the boys at the head of the bed.

"Would you like that, Zach? _Hmm?_ Some _Zamilex_?" Alex whispered as he pressed tighter into Zach's side and swept his tongue lightly over the skin he had just kissed.

Zach swallowed the dry lump in his throat and shifted again, both hands thankfully clutching the sides of his laptop which was now effectively concealing his hardened cock.

" _I_...I have no idea what you're talking about..."

 

" _What?_ What do you mean you've no idea what we're talking about?"

Zach shifted again, trying to appease the ache in his jeans as subtly as possible while trying to carry on the confusing conversation with the two lads who caused the fuckin' ache in the first place, thank you very much, and who were now in very close proximity, touching him and kissing on him, and in no way helping to ease his problem.

"What are you shipping and where? Are you sending Puppet merchandise to One Direction?"

Miles groaned, shaking his head, and turned back to the television, where he started flipping through the channels again.

Alex giggled and sat up, leaning across Zach's belly and slightly turning the laptop to face him while his fingers flew over the keyboard, pounding on the keys.

" _What_...what are you doing, Alex?" Zach's voice was barely above a whisper as he felt every movement Alex was making down below on his very hidden, and very hard, cock.

"I'm giving you a homework assignment...to let you know what you might be getting yourself into..."

" _I_...I don't understand..."

"Okay, love...I've added these two sites to your desktop...I'll show you who to follow later...but for now, you need to read this, this, and this... _oh_ and this one, too...and this..." Alex's fingers moved rapidly, as though he were working a fretboard instead of a computer, and his eyes were locked on the screen, smiling in their mischief.

"Don't forget the fluffy ones, Al...or the ones where I'm a badass..." Miles piped in as he happily set the remote down, thrilled to have found The Flintstones on and mumbling something about seeing what kind of trouble Fred and Barney were getting themselves into this time.

Zack stared at the television for a moment, not really watching it, but trying to process everything that was going on in the room, until Alex spoke again.

"This one's a classic.. _oh_ , and this one, too...and this, this, and this... _oooooh_...and all of these..." Alex nodded and grinned at the selections he was making and Zach watched as tabs kept opening, one after the other, squeezing into each other across the top of his page.

 

"Hey, Alex, why do you suppose they haven't written a Game of Thrones or Walking Dead AU about us, yet?" Miles pondered aloud as he started switching channels again.

Alex stopped what he was doing, his hands resting heavily on the keyboard, adding even more weight pressing onto Zach's cock, causing Zach's eyes to roll as he swallowed a silent moan and held back the urge to thrust up for some friction.

"Have you _seen_ us, Miles? We're not exactly Dothraki material, are we? And zombies? Didn't Keith Richards already master that genre? We'd be better suited in a Mad Max AU..." Alex chuckled and went back to adding more reading to Zach's already long list.

Miles hummed and nodded at Alex's response as he crawled up behind him and lay down, spooning himself along Alex's backside.

"Wanna be my War Boy, love? I'll make you all shiny and chrome..." Miles murmured in his ear and nuzzled his face into Alex's neck, breathing heavily as his lips and tongue moved across Alex's skin.

Alex smiled, closed his eyes, and nodded slowly, lifting and tilting his chin to allow Miles more skin, and Zach shifted again, trying desperately to ignore what was happening between the two men right fuckin' next to him.

" _Fuck yeah_ , Mi...gonna ride on your War Rig and send you to Valhalla...and back..." Alex growled and slammed the laptop shut with gusto, causing Zach to groan while Miles continued mapping out kisses over Alex's skin.

Alex grinned and jumped off the bed, pulling Miles with him as Miles did his best to stay attached to Alex's neck.

 

"You've got your work cut out for you, Zach...get those read by this evening...if you're going to be in this game with us...you need to know everything...we'll be back..."

Zach nodded at Alex as the two left, still holding the laptop firmly in place, relieved that he had only imagined their rejection, relieved that he had been able to keep his aching cock a secret, and relieved that the two men were now gone so that he could finally take care of his pressing issue in private.

Zach blew out a heavy breath and whispered to the empty room, smiling, his head falling back on a pillow.

" _Jesus!_ What have I gotten myself into?"

Alex popped his head back in through the doorway, grinning.

" _Oh_ , and Zach...remember...it's all fun and games until someone gets a boner...then it's something else entirely..."

Alex's eyes flared, he winked, and was gone.

 

That evening, when Miles and Alex returned, they found Zach still on the bed, in the same position as before, having not moved, riveted in place by the stories he had been reading. His eyes were red and watering from strain and his mouth hung open, wolfishly smiling at the two as they entered.

"Well, Zach...do you understand, now? Do you see the madness that you're getting yourself into?" Alex grinned at the new awareness he registered in Zach's eyes and the boy eagerly nodded back.

Miles fixed a drink for Zach, who drank it greedily, his eyes hungrily roving between Alex and Miles the entire time. Alex moved to his previous position on the bed, his hand shutting the laptop and moving it away, and Miles quickly crawled to flank Zach's other side.

Zach's breathing shallowed and he labored to get enough air into his lungs as Miles and Alex started innocently touching him, their fingers roaming over his skin gently, playing with the hair on his chest and belly.

Alex toyed with a loop on Zach's jeans as he kissed his chest, right above the nipple, and Zach couldn't pull air into his lungs fast enough.

"Being it's your first time at the game...you get to pick first... _so_...what do you want us to do, Zach?" Alex pressed into him, giving himself a selfish, little grind, and Zach felt his body responding eagerly.

" _I_...I want you to _lick_  each other...on stage..." Zach whispered and felt his own cock twitch enthusiastically in agreement, this time with no laptop to hide under.

 

Both Miles and Alex's eyebrows lifted as they looked across Zach's body at each other, shaking their heads and smiling, thoroughly amused.

"Jesus, _Zach!_...did you get into some alpha/omega fanfic while we were gone?" Miles chided, rubbing himself up against Zach's side and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Zach shivered at the new contact.

" _I'm_...I'm a fast reader... _so I_...I looked around for something else to read... _and I_... _I like wolves_..."

" _Christ_ _!_ You and Helders with the wolves..." Miles shook his head, grinning.

"Done." Alex chuckled and lay his head on Zach's chest, playing with the hairs there, smiling when he heard the boy's heartbeat start racing, frantically pushing blood through to other areas of his body.

"And when we complete your dare, Zach...and actually _lick_ each other on stage...let me show you what you're gonna have to do...afterwards... _for both of us._.."

Alex began kissing Zach's chest and his fingers traveled from belt loop to fly, slowly undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, his hand disappearing through the denim opening.

Both Zach and Miles moaned.

 

******

 

" _Bloody hell_ , Zach, you just keep going on and on and on..."

Miles murmured, stopping his trail of kisses, his lips resting on the soft skin above the waistband of Zach's boxer briefs, his eyes glancing up at the expanse of skin he still needed to traverse before he reached Zach's lips.

"He's a mountain...a beautiful, _furry_ mountain..." Alex chuckled, giving his own dick a tug as he rested on his side and watched the two, his eyes wandering hungrily to the solid, thick bulge of wet-tipped cock, aroused and desperate, that lay just underneath Zach's thin, cotton briefs.

"Gonna conquer this mountain...and all its furred glory..." Miles growled and resumed his kissing, a lazy combination of lips, tongue, teeth, and suction while Zach clutched the back of Alex's head, fingers tangling and gripping his hair.

" _The fuck,_ Mi? He's _my_ mountain...I saw him first..."

" _Fuck_ , Alex...you may be the one who spotted him first...and admired his purple mountain majesty...but _I'm_ the one who wanted him in the game...and _I'm_ gonna be the first to make it all the way to the top...plant my flag in him...claim him...for my country and Queen..."

Miles bit down on the soft part of Zach's belly, just below the rib cage, causing Zach to buck up and moan.

Alex's hand immediately grabbed Zach's hip and held it down firmly to keep it from moving, and if his hand accidentally brushed painfully slowly across Zach's leaking cock, causing another moan, so be it.

"No, no, Zachie...no moving and no noise... _remember?_ Would hate for you to lose this dare on a technicality..." He gently reminded Zach.

Zach nodded, settling himself, one hand now clutching the sheets, the other still gripping Alex's head.

 

"Gonna climb this fuckin' beautiful mountain..." Miles reached Zach's nipple and paused his forward progress, wanting to give the sensitive area some extra special attention.

" _My_ fuckin' beautiful mountain..." Alex muttered possessively under his breath as he watched Miles' teeth gently tug on the tight nub, sending visible shivers across Zach's body as he slightly shook his head, but mostly remained still, and silent.

Miles looked at Alex, nipple still trapped between his teeth, and smiled before releasing it. Zach let out a breath and his body immediately relaxed and sank back onto the bed, his grip on Alex softening.

"How 'bout you be my little Sherpa boy...you can show me the way...up the mountain...and teach me things..."

Alex's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.

" _Hell yes,_ Miles...I'll be your little Sherpa boy..." Alex crawled his way across Zach's body and if his thigh accidentally dragged painfully slowly across Zach's leaking cock as he went, causing yet another moan, so be it.

 

Alex pounced on top of Miles, flattening him into the mattress as he drew him in for a deep kiss, his body moving up and down, their cocks brushing against each other.

"Gonna take you all the way to the peak..." Alex grunted out.

" _Fuck yeah_ , Sherpa boy...show me whatcha got...you're the best little Sherpa boy... _my_ little Sherpa boy..." Miles gasped out between kisses.

Zach, now completely forgotten, welcomed the break from his body being sweetly tortured and he watched the two, lost in their own world, wondering if the dare was now officially over, if he could now move about freely.

He decided to take the chance.

His hand wandered down and found his own cock and he started stroking it to the rhythm of the boys' gyrations against each other, his moans soon matching theirs.

_Jesus! Do these two ever stop?_

 

******

 

" _All day?_ " Alex whined.

"Yep...at the pre-show interviews, the meet-and-greet, and the concert...I wanna go to sleep tonight with visions of those ripped jeans in my head...and those delectable knees of yours..." Miles trailed off, his mind scampering off into its happy fantasy place.

" _Christ!_   _Look at me, Mi!_ Tell me the truth, do I look like a hobo?"

Miles surveyed the ripped jeans and lifted his brows, shrugging.

"Maybe...a little...but you're _my_ hobo..." Miles tackled him to the bed and proceeded to pull the worn jeans off Alex's body.

"I'll never be on a best-dressed list again... _ever_...this will seal the deal...my mum is going to be _so_ disappointed..." Alex pouted.

"You're better undressed anyway... _much better._..gonna leave marks all over you so they'll peek out at me all fuckin' day..." Miles dragged his mouth down Alex's thigh towards his intended target.

"Wait, love...you haven't heard what I expect in return..."

 

Miles looked up from where he had just started marking the skin above Alex's knee.

"And what's that?"

"I want you to blow me... _and Zach_...side by side...on the bed... _at the same time_...back and forth..." Alex giggled as his hands made complicated, lewd motions, trying to show Miles what he wanted more concisely.

Miles stopped and looked up again.

"Shouldn't Zach be here to have a say in this?"

Alex smirked.

"He can consider it a gift from me...and from you... _believe me_...he'll thank me for making the call...he'll never be the same once you get your gorgeous mouth...and tongue...on him..."

Miles finished leaving a bruising mark and made his way up to Alex, kissing, growling, and grinning.

"Done."

 

After the last song of the night, Zach rushed off the stage and disappeared while Miles and Alex lingered, carefully placing their instruments on their stands.

Alex casually approached Miles, waving a goodbye to the crowd, and Miles took a quick moment to let his eyes roam down Alex's body, stopping when they reached the torn jeans and a dark mark teasing him through a rip in the upper thigh. Miles smirked and instinctively clutched the back of Alex's head as the boy leaned in to speak, pulling him in even closer, careful not to spill either of the drinks they were holding.

"This is one of the only dares I've actually looked forward to losing, Alex..."

Alex smiled and nodded his head, wanting to mention Zach and his hasty exit.

"I think he's still a little skittish...you know...we need to ease him into this, Miles...maybe you should take care of him first and then come see me after..."

Miles shook his head.

" _No_ , Alex, we do this together...he's the one who approached us...tonight will be fine...I'll fulfill my part of the dare...with you both...no need to go any further...until he's ready..."

Alex smiled, nodding.

"Okay... _sounds good._..now let's see where our sweet boy ran off to..." They left the stage, arm in arm and cups raised to the cries and roar of the crowd.

 

They split up in search of Zach, and Alex had just finished scouring his half of the venue when he suddenly found himself slammed up against the wall in a dark, now-deserted hallway that led back to the stage. Zach breathed heavily into Alex's hair and his body kept pushing harder into Alex, with nowhere to go, leaving Alex nearly breathless due to fright, due to their close contact, due to it being Zach.

" _Shit, Zach!_ You scared the bloody hell outta me! We were looking for you..." He gasped as his arms snaked around the taller man, his hands feeling the heat rolling off of Zach's back as it heaved for air.

" _Jesus!_ Are you okay? You're burning up!"

"You've got to stop..." Zach leaned down, growling, moving his mouth to Alex's neck, still pinning him aggressively to the wall.

"Stop what, love? Just tell me what you need..." Alex's fingers worked the tight muscles in Zach's back and felt them loosen as Zach let out a rush of words, trying to explain and get his frustration out, his body shoving into Alex with every thought he made known.

"All the eye fuckin' and touching...on stage...and the dancing...and handholding...you're fuckin' teasing me... _I can't look_...I'm always fuckin' hard...for you...for Miles...for you both...had to go take care of myself...in private..."

Alex nodded, feeling his own cock fatten a little more with every press and revelation Zach made, his lips curling into a smile as he held the boy closer, pleased that the manner in which he and Miles flirted with each other was also affecting Zach.

" _Fuck_ , Zach... _never_...never let us know your weaknesses...now I'm going to have to use them against you..."

Zach chuckled into Alex's neck and pushed into him one more time before letting up.

" _C'mon_...let's go find Miles...we have a surprise for you..." Alex grinned and grabbed Zach's hand, leading him away.

 

Later that night, in Alex's room, long after Miles had paid up for Alex's ripped jeans success, the three lay in bed, spent, their bodies randomly touching here and there, a leg over a leg, a side against a side, fingers in hair, skin to skin, all three wanting simple warmth and contact.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the muted television where regular programming had ended long ago, replaced with ridiculous paid programming.

Zach needed to ask, needed to know where he fit into it all, into these games.

His soft voice broke the silence

"Can I ask you guys something?"

Alex nodded his head in response, too exhausted to do anything else, his tired body draped across Zach's belly as Zach's fingers played through his hair. Miles grunted from Zach's side, his head resting against Zach's arm, eyes closed, ready to doze.

"Where did you guys run off to on that first night...when I said I wanted to be a part of this? _I_...I honestly thought you weren't interested... _didn't want me_...and that's why you took off...you really had me second-guessing myself..."

Alex and Miles both chuckled weakly and Alex lifted his head to face Zach.

" _Fuckin' hell_ , Zachie, are you kidding? I'm sorry... _we're sorry_...we were so bloody excited about you joining us... _like this_...we had to go have a proper fuck to celebrate..."

They both lifted their weary bodies to lean in and kiss him before falling back into their former positions.

Zach nodded, smiling and content, finally understanding, as they all drifted off to sleep.

 

******

 

" _Jesus_...I can't do this...can't do it..."

Zach hissed and shook his head in panic as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, thinking of the first public dare he was expected to perform.

The three of them were backstage, huddled together and keeping their voices low, waiting until it was time to head out onto the stage.

"Sure you can, we have faith in you, Zach..." Miles adjusted the collar on the huge trench coat that was hanging from Zach's slender frame before patting his cheek, lovingly.

"Unless you want to admit defeat...and face the consequences..." Alex's eyes gleamed with anticipation of his counter-dare to take things between the three one step further, to move beyond their frotting, blowies, and handjobs.

 

" _No, no_...I've got this..." 

Zach shifted nervously and quickly eyed Alex before letting his eyes fall away, worried about failing the dare and not living up to Alex and Miles' expectations. He was ready for a lot of things, but not quite ready for others, unsure of how far he wanted to take this game.

Alex noted the worry that passed over Zach's face and he vowed to talk with the boy about it later. He and Miles embraced having a third in the game and could think of no other person better suited than Zach, whom they both admired and cared for greatly. But if Zach were having doubts, they needed to address them if they were to go any further.

"At least no one will see my fuckin' cock... _if_ something happens..." Zach pouted and pulled the large coat tightly around his front, the generous material overlapping easily, ready to conceal any issues that rose.

"That's right...and remember...that cock better not be hard during the show tonight, or you lose...and don't think we won't be keeping our eyes on you... _and it._..might even have to reach in for some physical confirmation..." Alex closed in on Zach, his hand sliding unseen into the trench coat and cupping Zach's crotch, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

Miles clapped his hands and giggled.

" _Oh, fuck_...this is going to be so much fun! Best night of the tour so far, I'm calling it!"

Alex chuckled at Miles' enthusiasm and then turned his attention back to Zach and Zach's already bulging crotch.

" _Look at you_...gettin' hard already! Tsk, tsk, this is going to be too easy. Now, try not to think any dirty thoughts, love...Miles and I will do our best to give you some visuals, _yeah?_ You like crawling, Zach? Want me crawling back to you across the stage tonight?" Alex's low, suggestive voice sent crashing waves of arousal through Zach and he felt himself hardening further in Alex's clutches.

" _Jesus_...this isn't fair..." Zach hissed.

"Or maybe you want me lying down on my back for you...wishing it were your cock I were playing instead of my guitar? _Hmm?_ You'd fuckin' like that, wouldn't you, Zach? I know Alex likes that... _a lot_...think of straddling me while I thrust up into you..."

Zach nodded, trying to ignore Miles, his traitorous cock now fully hard, and he tried to think of things that would kill his arousal before the show began - doing his taxes, nursery school rhymes, starting a stamp collection, current political candidates.

 _Bingo!_  That last one had him softening quickly. He grinned and looked at them both.

"I can fuckin' do this...just be prepared to pay up...you both know what I want...what I want to watch you do to each other... _later_..."

 

Owen walked by the three of them and then stopped mid-stride, took several steps backwards, and looked Zack up and down before he spoke, sarcastically.

"Hey, Dawes... _nice coat_...what happened? Did you lose a bet?"

 

******

 

" _Wakie! Wakie!_ Look what I've got!"

Miles chirped and waved a garment bag high over his head as he burst into the hotel room where Alex and Zach were trying to overcome their jet lag, napping in each other's arms.

The two groaned, rubbing their eyes and squinting at Miles' exuberance, which was brightening the darkened room as much as the light Miles had just turned on and the black-out curtains he was about to slide open.

"Can't it wait, love? Come to bed with us..." Alex whined, patting the open space next to him, beckoning Miles, while he tried to focus his tired eyes.

"This is _too_ big...too important...it can't wait..." Miles giggled as he unzipped the bag, revealing the green Riddler suit.

" _Oh my fuckin' God!_ " Zach placed his hands over his face and started laughing, a loud, throaty laugh from deep within that strained his stomach muscles with each spasm.

Alex blinked his eyes rapidly as he squinted at the green suit, wanting to verify what he was seeing.

" _Jesus_ , Mi... _is that_...is that my costume? _How_...how'd you get that here?"

"Saved a little room for it with all my travel necessities...I want you to wear it... _tonight_...I wanna ride the riddle, babe...you can be my little _Sheffield Riddler_..."

Miles giggled, swirled, and sashayed about the room as though he and the suit were dancing.

Zach moaned and rolled back and forth on the bed, face still covered with his hands, laughing, while Alex pulled out his bottom lip in his best pout.

"I suppose you didn't pack your Ric Flair costume?"

 

******

 

" _What the fuck is this all about?_ " Cam muttered as he lifted Alex into his arms as though they were newlyweds crossing the threshold for the first time in pure, wedded bliss.

"You _know_ how Miles gets...he wants what he wants..." Alex shrugged and sympathized, face lax, legs dangling and lifeless, as Cam carried him across the stage amid the crowd's cheers.

" _Jesus_ , you two and your fuckin' games..." Cam growled under his breath as they neared the mic stand, Alex languidly holding his tambourine.

" _I know, I know_ , Cam...this wasn't _my_ idea...he's being ridiculous...I'll talk to him after the show...tell him to cut this shit out..." Alex looked out at the crowd lazily.

" _Here?_ Is this where Miles wants me to put you down?"

"Yes...yes...I _think_ that's what he wanted..." Alex slid slowly down Cam's front until his feet met the stage.

"I'm kickin' his ass tonight after the show..." Cam huffed before turning, shooting a quick glare over at Miles, and exiting.

"I'll let him know, Cam...thanks for putting up with his idiocy..." Alex grinned as Miles approached, guitar in hand, the other hand reaching up to pet Alex's head while Zach watched on, shaking his head and chuckling off to the side.

"Dare completed...are you happy, Alex? You got what you wanted...I felt like a bloody fool asking Avery to do that for me...this dare was about as pointless as that one where you wanted me to say _'matured, strong cheese'_ in an interview without laughing..."

"Neither were pointless and, as I recall, you didn't succeed on the cheese one... _and, yes, I'm happy,_  it was perfect, Mi...if I were you, though...I'd avoid Cam for awhile..." Alex smiled and gave his tambourine a little shake, thrilling the audience.

 

******

 

"I wanna see one of you give the other a lap dance..." Zach was reclining on the hotel bed with Miles tucked into his side, peppering his chest with light kisses while Zach's hand ran lazily up and down Miles' bare back.

Alex paused for a brief second before handing out the beers he had just retrieved from the other room.

"On stage."

It wasn't a question he asked, just a simply stated fact.

Zach nodded eagerly, pretty sure he was going to come in his pants right there and then from the thought alone, especially if Miles' roaming hand or mouth explored any farther south.

Miles lifted his head and shook it, ready to back down.

" _Fuck_...I don't know, Alex...this is wilder than kissing on stage....we just might have to admit defeat on this one...very creative, Zach, by the way... _kudos_..."

 

Alex was busy thinking it through, the logistics of it all, how it could be played out, and played off, already choreographing some spectacular moves, his fingers toying through Miles' hair, hands running up and down his chest, hips swaying in his face, a sassy pelvic thrust or three, here a grind, there a grind, everywhere a grind grind.

"Done."

Both Miles and Zach's faces snapped to Alex, unbelieving that he had accepted the dare so quickly, so easily. Alex sensed their doubt and scoffed at their lack of confidence in him.

"What? It _can_ be done...and _I_ can do it..."

" _Oh, Jesus_..." Miles groaned, already trying to figure out what pair of pants to wear, knowing there was no way he would be able to keep his hard cock hidden from the audience if Alex were to give him a lap dance.

He knew from experience.

"I'll need a chair...or a stool...a chair would be better so my feet can be planted on the stage...give me more footing...so I can _really_ grind...but either is okay..."

" _Oh my fuckin' God!_ Are you serious? You're _really_ gonna do it?" Zach's hand shot to his cock to rub it, present audience be damned, but Miles swatted it away as his own hand took over the privilege of stroking it through his trousers.

"I'm not _only_ going to do it...I'm going to be _spectacular_ doing it..."

Miles' moved in closer and started rubbing himself up against Zach's thigh, both boys chuckling as they used each other, both highly aroused at the image of Alex performing a lap dance.

 

Alex took a swig of beer and watched the two as they rubbed and rocked, stroked and squeezed. He set the beer down and crawled onto the bed, straddling Zach while his hand caressed Miles' face.

"Just make sure there's a fuckin' chair somewhere on stage...every night...it might not be this show... _or the next_...but I'm gonna do it...just you wait... _I've got this_...I was born to dance..."

Zach nodded and thrust his hips up into Alex, trapping Miles' hand between them. Miles kept up the rhythm, dragging his large palm across Zach's cock while he continued grinding himself into Zach's leg.

Alex leaned over and kissed Miles, their tongues tangling for a moment before he leaned into Zach and kissed him the same. He then sat upright and looked down on the two as he ground into them.

"And when we do it, Zach...and we _will_ do it... _that's it_...the three of us...we're finally going to be all in... _all together_... _all the way_...got it?" Alex ground down again to make his point clear and Miles leaned in to kiss Zach.

Zach grinned into the contact from both of them and nodded as he groaned, completely ready to move forward with Alex and Miles, content and happy.

Happy where he was.

Happy where he was going to be.

"Done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ITR...whether you want it or not...thanks for the push...


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe you can wear a little something to remind Zach and me that you're all ours, Alex...that we _own_ you...like a sweet, fluffy pet..." Miles walked up to the bed, a small cloth in hand after rummaging through his suitcase in the corner, and he began wiping up the three of them after an exceptionally heavy petting session.

Alex frowned and lifted his head from Zach's belly and watched as Miles gently cleaned them. Zach watched, too, while tangling his fingers through Alex's hair.

"I'm not wearing a fuckin' dog collar on stage, if that's what you're suggesting, Mi...that's going _too_ far..."

Zach murmured under his breath that he would give anything to see Alex in a jewel-encrusted collar, causing Alex to giggle and blush and Miles to smile down at the two boys, shaking his head.

"No, no, darlin', I'm thinking something better...something less obvious...and _unwashed_..." Miles flashed a grin and twirled the cloth bandana still wet with their come.

" _Oh my fuckin' God_ , please do it, Alex... _please_..." Zach begged and tugged on Alex's hair, pulling him closer until their lips met. They kissed for a moment before Alex pulled away, smirking.

"Done...for Zachie."

Miles and Zach cheered and Miles crawled onto the bed, wrapping the wet cloth loosely around Alex's neck, tilting his own head as he tried to get an idea of what Alex would look like wearing it.

" _Fuck yeah_...wear it around your neck...or as a headband... _either way_...gonna love this show..." He murmured, kissing Alex's cheek.

" _Jesus!_ What have I agreed to?" Alex sighed and pulled away from the damp cloth.

"Maybe you could wear sunglasses and no one will recognize you..." Zach offered as he and Miles buried their faces in the other's neck, giggling.

 

******

 

"But, _Miles_ , we don't possess the intellectual capacities to write a novel together..." Alex whined as he sat at the hotel desk, writing pad in front of him, pen tapping on his pouting lips.

"I seriously doubt that, Alex...and anyway, this isn't a novel...and you _are_ going to write it... _and submit it_...if you can't follow through on this next dare..." Miles paced the floor, his creative juices flowing as Zach rested back on his elbows, his long legs dangling off the side of the bed, his bare feet planted on the floor.

" _Now_...where were we?" Miles rubbed his hands together as if they needed warming up.

Alex dutifully looked down at the page, reciting what he had written.

"... _I politely asked him for a selfie and he told me to piss off and called me a revolting tart_..."

"Yes!" Miles squealed, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"I hate you both..." Alex stated, shaking his head.

"You definitely sound like an ass..." Zach nodded, grinning.

" _Great...bloody fantastic_...I've not only become unfashionable, I'm a fuckin' twat, as well..." Alex grumbled as he slammed the pen down in frustration.

 

"Okay...put that incident with the girl before the one where you put the guy in a headlock and smash up the fishtank...this is going to be awesome!" Miles flopped down next to Zach.

"Nobody in their right mind is going to believe this..." Alex huffed, exasperated, standing abruptly and staring down at them.

"You'd be fuckin' surprised..." Miles disagreed.

"So, how should we end it?" Zach questioned, burrowing his face into Miles' neck before peppering it with small nips and kisses. Alex watched as Miles' eyes drifted shut with growing arousal.

All Alex wanted to do was to finish this nonsense and move to the bed.

"How about,  _This isn't rock and roll you Spotify whore?_ " He offered weakly and both men looked up at him, grinning.

"Fuckin' perfect!"

"Done!" Alex giggled and finished writing the last sentence before launching himself on top of the bed, and on top of his beloved tormentors.

 

"One of you needs to show me how to submit it..." Alex mumbled as they left the stage that night, dejected because he couldn't bring himself to yodel for the crowd, thus, losing the dare.

"I'll post it on my secret tumblr account...someone will be sure to reblog it...and then it will spread like wild fire...cheer up, love...like you said...most people won't believe it..."

Miles grinned as he patted Alex on the ass and the three made their way to the tour bus.

 

******

 

" _C'mon, Alex,_ just put it on..." Zach whined, shaking the Lethal Weapon hat in Alex's scowling face.

"I just don't see the point..." Alex snatched the gimme cap from Zach's hand and placed it on his head, his eyes rolling in disbelief that he was actually being dared to wear it, his brows furrowed in frustration.

Miles entered the room and laughed at the sight.

" _Oh my God!_ So cute! You look like a little boy!" Miles quickly took several pictures with his mobile.

"Fuck off, will ya?" Alex grumbled.

 

"Just wear it the rest of the night... _that's it_...I'll make sure a pic of it gets out on social media, and if it gets fewer than one hundred likes, you win...if it gets more than a hundred, we win...it's an easy dare this time!" Zach stroked Alex's cheek, hoping to cheer him up.

Alex leaned into Zach's hand and rubbed his face back and forth, mulling it over, before pulling away and crossing the room to see his reflection in the mirror.

"Tell me again what I get...if I wear it all night..." Alex checked himself out, tilting the cap and lifting his chin this way and that, trying to decide which angle better complimented his jawline.

 

" _Oh_ , I'll do more than tell you...please allow me to demonstrate..." Miles dropped to his knees in front of a surprised Zach, whose hands desperately grasped for purchase on Miles' short hair when Miles unzipped his jeans and swallowed down his cock.

" _Jesus_..." Zach threw his head back and moaned at the unexpected contact, his cock fattening quickly in Miles' warm, wet mouth.

"Done." Alex growled as he moved towards them, licking his lips, his eyes never leaving their point of contact, not caring if he would be on the giving or receiving end later, just wanting in on it.

The hat on his head was quickly forgotten.

 

******

 

Fun and games from the previous night had left all three men exhausted and exhilarated as they took the stage the following evening.

During the concert, Alex glanced over at Miles. His eyes were closed and his jaw was slack, leaving his mouth partially open as he concentrated on playing his guitar.

Alex mused that Miles had held the same expression the night before, after losing a dare, when he let Alex and Zach both come on his face, at the same time.

Alex made his way over to Miles, swishing his guitar cord out of the way as he approached.

Once he was close enough, he stopped and waited for Miles' undivided attention before running his palm lazily down Miles' face, tracing the path their seed had taken. Alex let his hand linger on Miles' neck and collarbone, imagining the white strips of come as they came to rest on Miles' soft skin.

At first, Miles wasn't sure what the boy was doing until Alex muttered the same words he had gasped in praise after his and Zach's release, whispering, "Such a good boy..."

Then, everything clicked and the recent memory fell quickly into place, causing Miles to blush and break out into surprised laughter.

Alex smirked as he turned and walked away.

 

******

 

" _Jesus! Alex?_ Are you okay?" Miles couldn't hide the concern in his voice as he put his arm around the boy to help hold him steady. Alex had briefly lost his balance and stumbled into the wall as they walked down a corridor for another pre-show interview.

"Yeah, Mi, just got a little dizzy...think the jet lag is finally catching up to me..." Alex tried to write it off, as always, but Miles wasn't having any of it, he could feel Alex's body trembling.

"You look pale...maybe we should just blow this off and get back to the hotel..."

Even in his weakened state, Alex panicked. He never liked to cancel plans, hating to disappoint others, and he insisted that they follow through with their commitment. During the interview, Alex's condition worsened and he had to leave the room while Miles wrapped things up.

 

Doc was waiting in the hotel lobby when they returned, earning Miles an eye roll from Alex, who knew Miles had called him.

"I told you I'm okay, Mi..."

Miles herded him toward the doctor.

"Just a precaution, love. Don't be mad..."

Doc checked Alex out and confirmed that it was just a combination of fatigue, jet lag, and the need to maintain proper fluid balance. 

Alex argued that he always had a bottle of water on him, prompting Doc to suggest that perhaps Alex was losing excessive  fluids via his recent, over-the-top performances. Alex and Miles looked to the floor quickly, both wanting to avert their flushing faces from Doc's stare, both knowing that Alex had indeed been losing extra fluids of late, but not only because of sweating.

Doc eyed the two slowly, very familiar with both boys and their odd antics. He then sighed and shook his head before ordering Alex to stay in bed and rest, to drink plenty of fluids, and to sleep until the next show - no sightseeing, no restaurants, no parties.

No _nothing_.

 

Zach entered the hotel suite just in time to dodge a hurled remote control and find a frustrated and pouting Alex on the bed.

"What's this?" Zach looked to the floor where the remote lay, batteries splayed out around it.

"Sick of doing nothing... _all day_...and the television is shit...I'm so glad to see you Zachary, my boy..." Alex moved to get out of bed, but Zach rushed up to him and pushed him back down.

" _No, Alex_...Doc says you need to stay in bed..."

"Even better..." Alex awkwardly attempted to pull Zach on top of him.

Zach chuckled, but shook his head, keeping most of his weight from smothering Alex.

"None of that either, Alex... _none_ of it..."

Alex's arms fell heavy to his sides and his body went limp as he whimpered.

"I see you've spoken to Miles..."

 

Zach quickly moved Alex around the bed like a rag doll, finally settling himself in a reclining position against the tufted headboard with Alex tucked neatly in between his long legs, Alex's back resting against Zach's chest.

"Well, this is nice...but it isn't any fun..." Alex whined.

" _C'mon, Alex_ , be a sport...Miles will be here soon and then we can figure out something to keep you busy..."

Alex thought about it, nodded, and let out a huff of air. Zach reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of water, thrusting it around to Alex's face.

"Drink..." He commanded softly.

Alex grunted, twisting it open, and swiftly downed half the bottle before replacing the cap.

"Alright...happy now?"

Zach took the bottle from him and returned it to the table, then buried his face into the side of Alex's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Yes...very happy...thank you..."

" _So_...what do you suggest we do until Miles arrives? I'm pretty sure that everything worth doing is off-limits...and did I mention the television is shit?"

"Yes, you did...I don't know, Alex...talk to me...tell me something about you and Miles...what's your favorite memory with him?" Zach's arms swallowed Alex from behind and he felt Alex relax in his grip as he thought about Zach's question.

" _Jesus_...there are so many... _hmm_...I do have one that is very vivid now that we are touring again...a very _private_ one..." Alex teased.

" _God, yes!_ Tell me..." Zach leaned in and kissed the top of Alex's ear. "Please...tell me everything..."

 

In his usual flowery way, Alex told Zach how he and Miles took their first, careful steps towards a relationship when they started talking about forming a side band together.

Everything about their attraction to each other was new to them, a first for both, and they wanted to take it slowly, to test their limits and see what each was comfortable with. They were in no rush and were happy to tease and entice, but nothing more.

The relationship was a slow burn in every sense, starting out as an awkward, shy, and innocent attraction and then turning into bold teasing and flirting, all while still remaining chaste.

When separated due to touring, they got into the habit of texting each other late at night - short, quick phrases and sentences, describing how much they missed each other and sappy things like that until the hunger and the pining set in and the messages started becoming more urgent and more graphic, leaving no room for interpretation about what they both wanted.

 

And then things shifted into high gear when they found themselves in France and realized that they were not only ready to take things a step further, but that this was not going to be a casual affair like they had first thought, and that they both had true, deep feelings for the other.

They spent their days and nights together, writing, recording, eating, drinking, sharing nearly everything, and growing even closer.

It was there that they shared their first kiss.

Halfway through their time in France, they declared a well-earned holiday and rode bikes into the local village, spending the day away from work. As they ate a late lunch on the patio of a quaint restaurant, they decided to string their earlier texts together and write a song.

A love song, of sorts.

The words were sometimes basic and lewd, but overall, the boys were happy with what they had created because it meant something very special to them, the words taking them back to the emotions they felt when texting them for the first time. The two became even more excited when they started getting ideas for its musical arrangement and found themselves rushing back to the studio that very evening to record it privately.

 

"And, that night, after we recorded it, we made love for the first time..." Alex's fingers paused where they rested on Zach's wrist for a moment before continuing playing with the hair there.

Zach hummed and lifted his face from Alex's neck.

" _Really?_ In a recording studio? Thought it would've been somewhere more romantic with your penchant for high-end hotels...not somewhere cold and clinical like a studio..."

Alex immediately cut him off.

"Oh, no, Zach...you should've seen it...this studio was like no other...a real Shangri La in the middle of nowhere...decked out in comfortable couches and tapestries and sumptuous pillows...pillows fuckin' everywhere...all over the floor of the lounge area...it was like we were genies in a bottle..."

"And _I_ was the one who had all his wishes granted that night..." Miles added.

Both Alex and Zach jumped at Miles' voice, neither aware that he had been leaning in the doorway the entire time, watching them and listening to Alex's story.

 

Miles kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, hovering over both Alex and Zach, leaning in to give Alex a soft kiss, before lying on his side, pressed into Zach.

"I think we _both_ had our wishes granted that night..." Alex sighed, completely content now that Miles was near.

Miles nodded in agreement.

"So, you've kept the song private...just for yourselves...all this time?"

"We did...for a long time...but when we started working on the new album, things just fell into place...and it seemed right...so we made a few changes to make it vague enough to go public..."

Zach's face brightened when he realized what song they were discussing.

"We pulled a few of the more intimate lines and filled them in...we still have the original recording tucked safely away, along with our memories of that night... _best night ever, Mi_..."

"Thank you... _both of you_...for sharing that..." A soft smile crossed Zach's face as the three shifted to get more comfortable, a plan already formulating in his head.

 

The first impact took Alex by surprise.

Over the years and through countless tours, he and the Monkeys _and_ the Puppets had had many odd things thrown at them while on stage - bras, flowers, cheeseburgers, panties, inflated condoms, love letters, phones, jewelry, and countless other items.

But never... _a cushion?_

A pillow, to be more precise.

It landed softly on Alex's chest and slid lazily down until it rested on his guitar.

Alex quickly processed what had happened, let the cushion fall to the stage while noting out of the corner of his eye that Miles was nodding to the audience and clapping his hands above his head.

Alex was just about to move on with the next song when two more soft projectiles flew out of the darkness of the crowd, nearly hitting him again.

Then three more in quick succession.

And another two.

 

Before he knew it, Alex and the stage were awash in pillows.

He knew there were no giveaways at the show that night, so the fans weren't throwing free souvenirs at them, and chances were very slim that so many people had purchased the exact same pillows with the intention of pelting him with them.

There were way too many of them.

Way too many to be a coincidence.

Four more flew onto the stage.

No, there was more to this than met the eye.

Alex's gaze moved to Miles and then on to Zach, who now stood facing each other, trying their best to keep straight faces and avoid his eyes as they tuned their guitars.

A grin broke out on Alex's face and it quickly turned into a full smile, one that reached his eyes and reddened the tops of his ears, as realization grew on him.

"What the fuck did you two do?"

 

"It was Zach's idea..." Miles grinned at Alex, his head tilting towards a blushing Zach, giving him all the credit. Miles' hands flew above his head and he encouraged more pillow throwing, grinning as three more cushions took flight.

"Sorry...it was the best I could do on such short notice...couldn't find any tapestries...and they said no to couches!" Zach sounded appalled.

" _Jesus_ , Zach... _this is_...it's _perfect_... _I_...I don't know what to say..." Alex dodged another cushion as it hurtled onto the stage.

And another.

And another.

Zach moved closer to the men.

"No words, Alex...your smile is all we ever need...just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Well, let's see if I can get you both to smile for me tonight...as a thank you...until later..."

They began playing and Alex drifted into his element, his own little world, singing the words that meant so much to him and Miles, and at one point, he threw his body down among the field of pillows, giving Miles a cheeky grin as he rolled his happy self over the cushions.

"Just like when we recorded it!"

 

******

 

They made their last night together with Zach a special one, knowing that soon friends and family would be arriving to show their love and support as the end of the tour drew near.

It was both a sad and happy time.

They went to dinner, just the three of them, and ate and drank like kings, careful not to become too loud or disruptive to those eating near them, but still having a wonderful time reflecting on their daring and humorous antics during the course of the tour.

 

There was a lot of lying on the stage, limbs bicycling ridiculously in the air, and crawling between legs.

There were mic drops and amps straddled, cord grinding, tripping, falling, and back-to-back slow dancing.

There was howling, laughing at their own lame jokes, forgetting lyrics, and tambourine abuse.

  

There was the band leaning over and peering into a floor camera with Miles pretending to wank off as Alex drove an imaginary kiddie mobile.

"Pancakes!"

Miles slammed his hand on the table in the restaurant, drawing the amused stares of the startled patrons and giggles from his dinner mates.

 

There was Alex becoming a human hammock, allowing the crowds to hold him up by his ankles and wrists.

"I still can't believe you managed to get them to do that...you put a lot of trust in them...to hold you up..." Miles chided.

"I knew they would once they realized what I wanted....and if they accidentally dropped me, it wasn't like I was that high off the ground..." Alex chuckled.

 

There was the shirt sharing, tie pulling, the flower crown, and Miles in a TLSP cape.

There were the Lebron jersies, fans being serenaded, and Alex singing from a balcony in nothing more than a bathrobe and shorts.

There were the kimonos, Popeye the Sailor pants, jackets draped on shoulders, ripped trousers, and Give a Damn.

 

There was Miles and his championship wrestling belt and the childlike happiness that overtook him when he saw it, his enthusiasm contagious.

"I'm Raising Kane! The biggest, baddest, most beautiful specimen of brain and brawn you will ever lay your eyes on! Look at me! I said _look at me!_ You will never see a more lovely creature! And I will destroy anyone who dares to defy me! _Anyone!_ "

Miles strutted like the cock of the walk, the wrestling belt slung low on his narrow, fit hips.

"I'm your sugared candy Kane, baby! Come lick me before I'm gone!"

He jumped around the room, jumping on and off the bed, striking fierce and menacing poses as he flexed his arms and tightened his stomach muscles.

It was all Alex and Zach could do, to stay lying in bed and under the covers, in tears from laughing uncontrollably at Miles' reaction to his gift.

 

There was Do You Bum? and Miles Turner, and _juicy_ cheeseburgers to the groin.

There were attempts at foreign languages and miming in a glass box, _err_ , _sorry_ , a glass bottle.

There were songs about cacti, wanting you so bad, being totally wired, promises at dawn, and electric eyes and alligators.

 

There were dubious dance moves, swiveling hips, seductive stares, and a perky, rounded ass on display.

"Really, Alex, tell us your secret...what have you been doing to firm and contour your backside?" Miles grinned as the waiter set a large piece of cake in front of him.

Zach nodded, mouth already full of cake, wanting the same answer.

"Just clean, healthy living, Mi, you know that..." Alex grinned, secretly pleased that they had both noticed.

Zach swallowed and huffed, "Well whatever it is, Alex, it's working...and it must be made of jelly, cause jam don't shake like that!"

 

There was sax playing, Tame Impala dancing, and Cam Avery. And Johnny Marr.

There was intimate hugging and touching, damsels in distress on train tracks, and more intimate hugging and touching.

"All aboard the Miles Fuckin' Kane Train!" Zach offered Miles a flirty, knowing grin while Alex hooted, pulling his arm down as though he were a train conductor pulling the whistle chain.

 

There were sweet moments, singing happy birthdays, 505, and Alex's dad joining them and playing on stage.

"Thank you again... _for that_...it meant the world to him... _and me_..." Alex's eyes were shiny and wet as he looked at Miles, who grinned and reached over to grab Alex's hand.

"I was honored, Alex...he's like a father to me..."

 

They left the restaurant sated and tipsy and made their way back to the hotel where they spent the night alone, but together, in each other's arms, touching, pleasing, moaning, and laughing.

There were no lost dares or counter dares to fulfill this time - just fondness, devotion, and pure, raw emotion.

A night the three would never forget.

 

******

 

Alex stepped into the hallway, one hand slowing the door's momentum so it would close quietly as his thumb tapped quickly on his phone screen.

With care not to wake his bed's other inhabitant, Miles swiftly rolled to his side, reaching for his mobile before it vibrated again.

" _Mi?_ " Alex pleaded, voice barely a whisper as he heard the phone answered.

"On my way..." Miles' voice matched Alex's in its lightness and urgency.

 

Alex leaned against the wall in the hotel's darkened hallway, waiting and watching in the direction from which he knew Miles would appear.

His body was shaking slightly and his nerves were pinging as he ran a distracted hand through his hair, a hand that begged for a cigarette.

Or Miles.

 

Miles emerged from the stairwell and they surged towards each other, their bodies silently clashing together, as though they hadn't just been together, on stage and at the after party, just a few hours before.

This was when they knew could meet, finally alone, one last time, with their loved ones and family members safely tucked away and sleeping in their beds at this untainted and ungodly hour of the early morning.

 

"We did it..." Alex spoke into Miles' neck.

"Yes, we did..." Miles smiled softly and gripped Alex more tightly.

"I'm so proud...of _everything_...of you...me... _everyone_...in what we were able to make happen...thank you...I'll never forget this time, Mi..."

"Neither will I, Alex...it's been perfect...we did good..."

Alex nodded and they held each other quietly for a moment.

"Did you get to see Zach?" Miles murmured.

Alex sighed.

"Yeah...he came by my parents' suite...you know...to say goodbye...did you?"

"Yeah...as he was catching a taxi to the airport...he's gonna be busy with all his projects...probably won't see him again until he's in LA for the holidays...I'm really going to miss that furry mountain..."

" _MY_ furry mountain..." Alex corrected, grinning. "I'm glad we had one last _sleepover_  with him before everyone arrived..."

Miles hummed, nodding his head in agreement as the two swayed together in their embrace.

 

They remained that way for what seemed like forever, their bodies pressed tight into the other, their heat transferring and mixing as they moved back and forth silently, dancing a slow dance to a song that played in their heads.

A special song known only to them.

The lyrics a _thank you_ and an _I love you_  rolled into one, a promise, a vow, never needing to be uttered.

They knew the words by heart and had said them over and over again when they spent their last night together, in each other's arms.

Just the two of them.

 

"I'm gonna miss you so much...miss this... _all of it_..." Alex gulped back a sob.

Miles swallowed the painful lump in his throat, trying his best to remain stoic.

"Gonna miss you, too, love... _always do_...this was better than anything we could've expected..."

Alex nodded into his chest and finally looked up.

"Thank you... _for everything_...I love you, Miles...more than anything...you know that, right?"

Miles chuckled at Alex's sudden doubt and neediness, and he pulled Alex close into a smothering hug, grinning.

"Of course I know that...this isn't the end...it's not like we won't ever see each other again, Al..."

"I know..." Alex sniffed and nodded as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "You know I just get so damned emotional at the end of a tour...it's like we've been in a different world...an alternate universe where we didn't have to worry about other people...or commitments...and just when we get used to it...it ends..."

"I know...but it's time to get back to the real world...to our day jobs...and learn to balance everything all over again...we've done it before, Alex...we can do it again..."

 

The elevator at the end of the long hallway dinged as it was summoned to another floor, signaling that the hotel was slowly waking up, prompting the two to begin to pull slowly apart.

"Got to go...before anyone misses us..." Miles murmured into Alex's hair.

Alex nodded.

"Enjoy your holiday...I'll see you in a couple, yeah?" Alex looked deep into Miles' eyes as he moved in closer once again, their lips meeting softly at first, but soon turning into something more desperate and deep, an attempt to memorize the other's taste, smell, and feel, their hands clutching into the other's shirt, not wanting to let go.

They finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

"You, too...give my best to everyone...you take care of yourself, okay?" Miles insisted breathlessly, hands clutching Alex's shoulders.

"I will..." Alex whispered through a grin, his eyes welling up again.

Miles nodded and lifted his hand to cup Alex's cheek, his thumb sliding over an errant tear and wiping it away.

"My lover for life..."

"My lover for life..." Alex nodded, repeating the words.

They stared at each other for another moment before Miles separated and started moving away, finally having to let go of Alex's hand when their fingertips could no longer touch.

 

Alex watched Miles as the distance between them grew, a sad smile frozen on his face, as he waited.

And waited.

Until at the end of the hall, Miles turned and looked back, grinning through his steady stream of tears.

"I'll call you when we land...I love you, Alex..." His voice carried clearly across the quiet expanse.

Alex nodded, tears running down his cheeks, and watched Miles disappear.

"I love you, too..." He whispered into the hallway.

 

They were going to be alright.

They just needed to forge ahead into this next chapter of their lives and get used to its new characters, setting, and plot.

But they were going to be alright.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Alex stood still for a moment, looking at the empty hallway.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile, quickly typing a text.

\-- _I dare you to miss me like no other, so much it hurts, as much as I will miss you--_

He grinned at the immediate vibrating of the return text.

\-- _Done. X_ \--


End file.
